Bloody Eagle
by Larry Stylinson's daughter
Summary: Harold Steward was a former crown prince of France. Louis Timothy was king of England. Bloody Eagle was a cruel soldier whose face wasn't shown, an anonymous person. King Louis asked Prince Harold as a treaty. When the young prince became consort, Louis started to believe that Harold wasn't only a brave prince but also a clever consort.
1. chapter 1

**_It's the year 1524. After fighting many wars, Louis Timothy, the young 23 years old king of England had become the king of many countries. But in Europe, France which was a clever defender was left._** ** _In the battle of Dunkirk_** ** _which was fought between England and France in 1520, an unknown young man with an eagle mask, probably a young soldier, had beheaded many English soldiers and some generals. That young man was seen nowhere. As his face wasn't shown and he's anonymous, he's named as Bloody Eagle for his merciless killing or defending._**

 ** _At the same year, Desmond_** ** _Steward, king of France, ordered princess Gemma to take the throne after his death instead of giving it to the young, brave prince Harry._** ** _Four years later, King Desmond wanted to end the undying war which cursed many people to die. He invited King Louis to France to discuss about peace. However Louis wanted France as a country of his. But as he was advised to go by his personal assistant, Liam Philip, he prepared for the peace trip. On the way, he spent his time thinking about the treaty he should ask. As there was no satisfying one, he decided to ask for nothing_**. ** _He would let the war continue._**

 ** _It's in the middle of the night when he arrived_** ** _. As the thoughts disturbed his sleep, he decided to walk in the royal park. There he saw a thin tall shadow of a man. He was probably taller than him who was only 5 feet 8._** ** _And he also had curly long hair. That man said something in French but the language was a barrier for him to understand the man's sweet husky voice._**

 ** _"English will be the best for me." said Louis. The man moved forward. His pale face was shown under the moonlight. He's beautiful. He had grass-green eyes which made him miss the green fields of England. The lips of the younger man were as red as the French roses._ Not red. Pink.**

 ** _The man frown and smiled. "You're King Louis, aren't you, your majesty? "_** ** _"Clever you noticed. Now tell me who are you !?" he demanded. The curly man smiled for the second time and said "I'm Harold. Harold Steward."_ Really? Harold Steward? The former crown prince of France? Interesting.**

 ** _"What is the prince of France doing here at the time like this? If you don't mind, let me know._** _" **Harry eyes went brighter when he looked at Louis with an interested look. "Then, may I ask the same to you, your majesty? " Louis smirked at the clever answer. "You're quite interesting, young prince." said Louis. Harry just smiled again. "I think you'd like to see some roses at night, your majesty. I can show you some which are very beautiful even in the dark."**_

 _ **"Thank you for asking. But I feel like I need a sleep. I've meeting with your father. So, good night, Prince Harold. Have a nice dream" replied Louis. "Goodnight, your majesty. And the same to you."**_

 ** _Louis went back to his room and laid on the king-sized bed. The sheets were much more comfortable than before. And his mind could relax now. He's just found a treaty. The Prince Charming of France would become his consort._**

 ** _He'd become his one and only._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Louis_** ** _was woken up by Liam. The unfamiliar foreign bed sheets were strangely comfortable than last night. Actually, after meeting the Prince Charming of France everything in the world looked much more beautiful than usual . His head was clear and fresh. He felt like all his wishes were going to be granted._**

 ** _"Good morning, Liam._** ** _Where's Niall? " asked Louis, rubbing his eyes to get the vision of his assistant clearly. Niall Henry was his friend and chief adviser. "Oh, your majesty. He's in his room working on his papers. It's already 7, your majesty. You should be up now." Liam tried to scold the king. In fact, Niall, him and the king grown up together. And even though Louis was the eldest, he always acted like a child. So did Niall. And he's always the daddy one._**

 ** _"And I've already decided for the treaty. Don't worry about that anymore." said Louis with a satisfied face. Who wouldn't when you're going to get what you want? He asked Liam to go and prepare his breakfast when he's showering. Later, he had prepared for the meeting. The meeting with his future father-in-law, King of France, Desmond._**

 ** _He walked down to the wide and beautifully decorated hall where he will discuss about peace with French King. King Desmond was already there standing in front of the fireplace. His wise and thoughtful face turned to Louis who was wearing a smirk on his face._**

 ** _"King Louis. May I ask you if you have already chosen a treaty? " he said. His English tongue was not really perfect but his voice was clear. Louis smiled and said "I've chosen. But I'm not sure if you are giving me." King Desmond was surprised. Why wouldn't he? It's something that he adored? Or..._**

 ** _"Then may I know what you're asking for?" King Desmond asked with a calm tone._**

 ** _"No. It's not what, King Desmond. It's who." Louis corrected with a chuckle. "It's your young son, Prince Harold. I'd like to marry him." King Desmond was not far from falling to the carpet on the floor._** _**His only son. The young boy. No he can't. It's so merciless.**_

 ** _I-I will ask him first, King Louis. You should go and get-get a rest." he said with a shaking and scared tone. Of course. Who wouldn't when your dearest one was asked to marry someone who was an enemy._**

 ** _Louis smiled and bowed down his head to show_** **_respect to the French King. Then he walked towards the door and left the room with silence. King Desmond was scared. Peace was important for his country. But to sacrifice his beloved son's heart and leaving him all alone with his enemy was too cruel. How could he do that?!_**

 ** _He told a maid to get his son to the hall. After a minute or two, Harold arrived. He just sat down to the soft armchair as they both were alone. "May I ask you why you'd called me, father? " asked Harold. He knew that King Louis had just left. So, this talk must be about the treaty. And he'd face whatever his father will ask him to do._**

 ** _"Oh,Harold! My beloved son! That wicked king of England asked me for the treaty that I can't give. The treaty was too precious to me that I can't give him. It's you, my beloved child. He wants to marry you."_** ** _Desmond rushed. "Do you have any better ideas?" he asked with a hope._**

 ** _Harold was surprised. The man who he'd met for a few minutes wants to marry him. He was fine with that problem. But all he worried about was his beloved country. He looked at his father with a smile. "_** ** _I'd like to talk to him, father. I'm all fine. Don't worry about me, father." said Harry. "Of course, Harold. He's in his room. I shall send a maid to get him down to the hall."_**

 ** _"It's all right, father. I'll go to his room. He'd like a private talk."_**


End file.
